Lessons
by Mustang'sBunny
Summary: DarrenXLarten. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. It's my first one, so be nice please! This is the first story in a short series I'm doing. Ummm, it's based at the end of book 3 Tunnels of Blood.


DarrenXLarten

Lessons

Snow fluttered down from the gray sky just on the otherside of the hotel window. Evra was out shopping for Christmas presents for his friends, er, family, at the Cirque Du Freak, and Mr. Crepsley was still out; he said something about getting to get a "drink." That left me in the hotel room all alone, on Christmas none the less! Then again, we should just be happy that we're alive. Afterall, Murlough had almost been the end of us.

I had been out shopping myself earlier in the day while Mr. Crepsley was sleeping, but there was nothing in the stores that was interesting. I had tossed around the idea of getting my mentor a present, but what do you buy a vampire? I started laughing as I thought of a gift my parents had got someone a long time ago. A tanning lamp. That's exactly what Mr. Crepsley needed! But that was only a joke to be heard by my-and Evra's-ears.

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched reruns of the Simpsons most of the evening, only stopping to eat a small dinner with Evra (his favorite, Mac and Cheese) a couple of hours ago. This Christmas was hardly like the ones that I had when I had spent them with my family. There had always been family and friends, ham (tons and tons of savory ham...), and presents. Now I was all alone. No presents, no family, and no friends. All alone with Homer and Bart. The only thing I was happy about was the fact that it was snowing outside and I still had my memories, that, and a comfortable bed.

I shared the room with Evra while Mr. Crepsley slept in the next room over. My room had two double beds with dark red sheets, two comfortable pillows, a vanity, a small colored television, a big window, a closet, and a bathroom which had a sink, toilet, and a shower that doubled as a bath. The room was just the right size for Evra and me to share. Mr. Crepsley's room was like ours, but there were some key differences. Everything was bigger, and definatly better, and he had a small kitchen in his room. Whenever Evra or I got hungry, we had to use the spare key he gave us and make something in Mr. Crepsley's room.

My stomach gave a low pitched growl. I looked over at the clock by the head of my bed. It was already eleven pm. I turned off the TV and started walking to the door when Evra came in. He looked like he had put powdered sugar all over him! His clothes were coated with snow.

"Is it cold out?" I asked with a smart attitude.

"Very funny," he growled as he unwrapped his scarf. "It got too cold out and I started to fall asleep."

Evra was a snake-boy, so he had to be careful when it got too cold, or too hot outside, because he would curl up and go to sleep, and not wake for a LONG time. I mean like, season long hibernation!

"I'm going over next door to get something to eat," I said as I opened the door, letting the bright hallway lights in. "Do you want anything?"

"No," he groaned.

He took off the rest of his wet clothes and laid across the bed, his long yellow-green hair falling against his back.

"I'm going to bed. Try not to wake me up."

"Merry Christmas," I said.

Evra just groaned and told me to close the door. I shut the door behind me and shoved the key in the doorknob next door. Entering Mr. Crepsley's room was a strange experience. Everything was nice and neat. There was no mess anywhere. Aside from some clothes hanging in the open closet, it almost looked like nobody lived here.

I walked to the far side of the room where there was a tile floor and looked around for something to eat. The refrigerator contained some uncooked stuff, some wine, soda, fruit, lunch meat, and, finally! Some Mac and Cheese! But it was the last container! Evra must have snuck some...

I put the container of the cheesy pasta in the microwave and set it for a minute. While the food cooked, I walked over to the window and looked out at the city street. Snow was laying thicker now. Everything as far as my vampire eyes could see was covered by a white blanket of Christmas snow. I wondered how Debbie was getting along without me. I was supposed to spend tonight with her and her family, but I still had shopping to do for when I went back to the Cirque, so I had to decline their offer of glorious ham and company. What a fool I was! And to top it all off, we were leaving for "home" tomorrow! I wouldn't get to say goodbye. Now that the vampaneze were delt with, there was no reason for us to be here. That made me a little sad to think about, but it was for the best. Vampires (and members of the Cirque) have to be good at saying goodbye.

The microwave beeped, drawing me back to it from the pretty view out the window. I turned my back to the window and reached for the microwave when I noticed Mr. Crepsley digging through his closet.

"When did you get back?" I asked, startled.

I hadn't heard the door open or anything! What a sneaky vampire!

"Just now," he said. He put his red coat in the closet, a substitute for his normal red cape. "Did you find anything good?" I asked, reffering to blood.

"A middle aged man. Already asleep! Can you believe it?"

"Yes," I muttered, although I knew he could hear me, "I can."

Mr. Crepsley sighed and walked over to me.

"You're right. I am sorry for leaving you here all alone today."

I folded my arms and turned away, trying to hide my blush. I wasn't used to this kindness from Mr. Crepsley. Usually he treated me like an adult, not like a kid.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I offered.

"Maybe..." he said, but he never gave me a straight answer.

I sat on the edge of his bed with a fork in one hand and a bowl of Mac and Cheese in the other, chowing down.

"What have you been doing all day?" he asked. "Evra was out shopping, was he not?"

"I wortched da Simpsins," I said inbetween bites.

"What an idiotic show," he huffed.

"Well what else is there to do?" I asked.

He came and sat down on the bed next to me on the bed, causing the bed to move a little. I looked over at him, expecting him to give me a teacher-like answer. I gulped as I looked at his face. He must have drank more blood then normal, because he didn't have a single wrinkle on his face. His eyes were dark, but not tired like they normal. In fact, he looked...younger.

I felt my cheeks turn red, and I got up and put my now empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to bed now," I said as I started walking toward the door.

"Wait," he said, causing me to stop just short of the door, "do you not want your present?"

"You got me a present?" I gasped.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason."

He reached into the closet and pulled out a box which had the name of a store printed neatly on the top of the box. Mr. Crepsley tossed me the box and ordered me to try it on, and that he wanted to see me in it. He stepped outside, leaving me with wonders about what was inside the box. Obviously it was some sort of clothing, since he wanted me to try it on. I popped the lid of the box and was greeted by the sight of black leather.

"Leather?" I said to myself in confusion.

I pulled the leather out, realizing it was a leather shirt. A shirt! Not a jacket, but a shirt! Underneath of the shirt was more black leather. I pulled out that, and realized it was leather pants!

"What the-?"

I had no idea what-so-ever what made Mr. Crepsley buy this stuff, but it was rather cool. I pulled off my shirt and pants, and pulled on my new clothes. The shirt was tight across the chest, had no sleeves and and it's neck was high up. The pants were thankfully a little less tight, and they were lower riding than my normal jeans I ragged around it.

"Are you done?" Mr. Crepsley asked from outside the door.

"Yeah," I said as I pushed my long black hair to the side. Evra always compared my hair to this emo rocker that he saw perform on MTV once.

Mr. Crepsley opened the door, walked in then closed it behind him.

"You looks great," he said.

"Thanks," I giggled, then coughed so I didn't look girly. "What made you buy this?"

"I just thought...that it might look good on you..." he muttered

I blushed deeply, wondering what was going on in my mentor's head.

"Speaking of which," I said without thinking that I hadn't said my previous thoughts outloud, "when do my lessons start back up? We're going to be staying at the Cirque for a while right?"

"Are you that eagar to start your lessons again?" he asked with a smirk from his bed.

"Not really..."

"We can have a lesson right now if you wish."

"Huh? Here? Now? Like what? I'm not thirsty..." I said.

What was he talking about?

He motioned me to him with his finger. I obediently walked over, my old clothes still in my hands. Mr. Crepsley stood up and looked my straight in the eye.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I gulped as he put his thumb under my chin, tilting my face up slowly.

"Call me Larten," he said, making me blush again. "You are old enough now..."

"For what?"

He smiled, then pressed his lips to mine. I could feel my eyes grow big as I slowly started freaking out. I raised my arms up to push him away, dropping my clothes I was holding to the ground. But my half vampire strength could not match that off my full vampire mentor. The force my arms excerted died on his chest, and soon I couldn't resist him. I squinted my eyes close, wondering if this was some odd dream I was having, but if this was a dream, why was I even dreaming it? As soon as I felt his tongue gracefully push into my mouth, I knew I wasn't dreaming. This was really happening to me! I pulled away and tried to regain my breath.

"What...what were you doing?!" I gasped as I glared at him.

"Why do you ask such questions," he snapped, "that you already know the answer to?"

"But I don't know the answer!" I said, nearly in tears.

Mr. Crepsley grabbed me by my arms and forced me backwards onto the bed. I tried to push him off, but he was too much for me. I had to close my eyes again. This was horrible! Or...was it?

He gave me another kiss and pushed the hair out of my face. I opened one of my eyes to see what he was doing. He was smiling at me. I quickly closed my eyes again. If I looked into his eyes...I might give in...

"Why do you resist so much?" he asked, giving me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Because!" I yelled. "You're my mentor!"

"Should that matter?" he asked gently.

I blushed again. He was right. Did it really matter? Or was it just something that had been unexceptable in my human world? Did this happen a lot in the world of the vampires? Two guys...kissing? My head felt like it was going to explode.

"Darren?" Larten asked. "Are you okay?"

I laid under him, rethinking my new life.

"Darren? Are you awake?"

I reached up and pulled down the collar of his shirt, my lips connecting with his, catching him totally by surprise. He put either arm on the side of my shoulder and returned the kiss. I finally pulled away from him after a couple moments, breathing a little on the heavy side.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"I think I was living too much in my old life," I said, overcome by a new kind of energy. "I think it's time to leave some of that behind."

"Good. I am glad for you," he said as he started another kiss, a little fiercer than before.

I arched my back, loving this new energy I suddenly had. Why had I wanted to go to bed so early? It was almost as if I had drank hundreds of sodas. Was it energy, or maybe, excitement? Excitement...

I found myself unbuttoning Larten's white shirt. He looked down at me while continuing the kiss, with a raise eyebrow. Once unbuttoned, I made and effort to get it from off his shoulders, although it was quite hard since I had to maintain the kiss and all. Larten pulled away suddenly, making my lips go forward in an attempt to reconnect. He put a finger to them and stood up. I sat up on the bed wearing a pair of puppy-dog eyes. He smiled and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. I grinned. He wasn't leaving me afterall. He was getting ready for me.

He kneeled in front of me on the bed, laying his hands on the inside of my legs. I smiled, loving his warm touch.

"It is always better with a vampire," he whispered in my ear, causing a tingle to go up my spine.

"Would you count me as a vampire?" I asked, my lips inching closer.

"Of course," he said.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I got on my knees and put my hands to the bed. I leaned forward, taking away his breath. He rose up to the highest height he could, and I stretched up after him. After he got to a certain height, I could get any further up and my lips slipped off of his and I fell back to the bed.

"No fair," I whined as I sat on my butt, "you're too tall."

"Do not complain during the lesson," he snapped.

"Teacher," I said cutely, laying on my back, tempting him, "I don't think I understand this lesson. Do you think you could-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence without him pouncing on me. But this time, I surprised him by forcing my tongue into his mouth. I never knew Larten could be like this. I wonder what else I didn't know about him. Was I the only one he had ever done this to? What was his past like? I wanted to know all the answers, but I knew he wouldn't give them all to me quite yet. Most importantly however, I wanted to know whether or not this was going to be a one time thing. A one night stand. I was hoping it wasn't.

Larten intertwined his fingers with mine and sat back in front of me, causing me to sit up and face him. His hands were bigger than mine, which got my mind wondering if that was all that was bigger. What his heart bigger than I orginally thought?

"You are cute," he said abruptly.

"Thanks," I said, crawling forward and wrapping my arms around his neck. "But is that all I am? Cute?"

"Of course not," he said with a smile.

"Well, what am I?" I teased.

He averted his eyes as if he were embarrassed, so I put my finger to his lips.

"Well?"

"You are...very..."

"Hmm?"

"Fine! Sexy!"

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

He mumbled something to himself, but I couldn't tell what.

"I don't think you need to worry about me killing you while you sleep anymore," I whispered as I laid my head against his chest.

"I never did worry," he whispered back.

I looked up at him with sharp eyes.

"Then you underestimated me. I could have done it. But...not anymore."

"You would have been lonely without me," he chuckled. "Who would have taught you about the vampires? Mr. Tall certainly could, but he probably would not."

"You're so sure of yourself," I snapped, causing him to actually flinch, "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."

"Did I make you angry?" he asked like a little kid.

"Yes," I snapped as I threw my legs over the side of the bed, ready to leave his room.

Suddenly I felt one of his arms go around my waist, holding me in place. His other hand went under my arm and turned my head to the side.

"I am sorry then," he whispered. I blushed as I felt his tongue on my neck.

I put my hands on his arm and gripped it tight.

"Can you quit being to formal?" I asked quietly.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just...not the right time for it, that's all."

"Really? There is a right and wrong time to be formal?" he asked.

"Most definately," I said, leaning my head back, attracting his lips to mine. "Come on, loosen up. It will be a lot more fun for me."

"As you wish," he said.

He pulled his arms back slowly, then grabbed the end of my shirt, and pulled it over my head.

"I like these clothes, by the way," I said as he laid my shirt on the floor beside his.

"I like you in these clothes too. The only problem is..."

"What?" I asked as I laid back down on the bed, leaving him still kneeling.

"They're harder to take off."

I smiled. That was good to hear. More pleasure for me.

"Was that so hard?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Saying 'they're' instead of 'they are'," I said.

Larten blinked slowly, not even realizing that he had said.

"Did I really say that?"

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"I must be hanging around you too much," he muttered.

"That's a good thing. Now, be a good teacher and tutor me."

"Have you thought this all out?" he asked as he unbuttoned my pants, the zipper following slowly after that.

"No. You make it easy for me to think of things. This is my first time," I said as I laid my left arm over my naked chest.

Larten blinked slowly, almost in disbelief before asking in a less formal way:

"You're still a virgin?"

"Not for much longer," I said with a grin. "Or at least, I hope."

"Wow," my mentor said, "I thought that surely you had already...but, your looks..."

"I was only twelve when you met me, remember? I didn't even know about this," I said, sitting up and undoing his pants.

"True," he muttered, a little unhappy to be proven wrong.

"What about you?" I asked with a blush. "Are you...?"

"I am sorry," he said, "but I am not."

"You're not?" I studdered, taken by surprise myself. "Then...who...?"

Larten blushed deeply.

"It's an old vampire friend of mine."

"A name?" I inquired sharply.

"Vancha."

"You've never mentioned him before," I noted, just as sharply as before.

"Well...I have not seen him in years...so I'm certain I will not be seeing him anytime soon."

"That doesn't matter," I snapped.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You're mine now. He can't have you back."

Larten smiled and slowly slipped my leather pants down.

"I like the sound of that."

I slowly licked my lips, letting him strip me of the rest of my clothes before I returned the favor. I couldn't wait much longer. I wanted him so bad. The biggest fear I had at the moment was Evra walking in from next door. Almost as if he was reading my mind, Larten got up and locked the door.

"We don't want any surprises, now, do we?" he said from the doorway.

"I don't know. What kind of surprises are we talking about?"

Larten gave a smile to me as he walked over. He slowly got onto the bed and put his hands on the pillow that laid under my head. His body hovered just above me, his eyes level with mine. With a finger, he brushed some of my black hair out of my face, then continued to let his finger trail down my face, neck, chest, hip, thigh...I had to let out a groan. His touch made me go limp.

"Does that feel good?" my mentor asked.

"More!"

With the same finger, he made a return trip, back up body, stopping only to tease and "torment" me.

"Come on," I said. "I know you can do better than that!"

Getting more horny by the minute, I began to let my tongue slide over his neck and chest, wanting to tempt him into some action. He tilted my head up and licked my lips. I was starting to get impatient.

"Come on Crepsley," I said, pressing my hips up to his, "quit holding back damn you."

"Fine," he snapped.

Soon I felt him enter me, a sensation I will never forget. He started a rhythm, rocking his hips against mine. I started to get into it, rocking my hips up to meet his. I felt so small in comparsion to him. He was so much bigger! I put my small hands through his hair and pulled him in close as he continued. There was a little bit of pain at first, so to get my mind off of it, I started playfully biting his neck.

"That tickles," he whispered from deep within the nape of my neck.

I couldn't help but to moan and groan from time to time. Even Larten gave a couple squeaks time and again. I loved him so much, and I reminded him of this every couple of minutes, to the point where he was saying:

"Yeah, I know."

"But do you love me back?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he responded.

"Then say it," I begged.

Larten blushed and averted his eyes.

"I lo-."

"No! Look at me when you say it!"

He turned his eyes slowly back to mine.

"I love you, Darren."

"That's better," I said, cuddling closer.

"Brat," he muttered.

"But I'm _your_ brat."

"Damn straight," he said with a grin.

He started going faster, and harder as time when by. By my guess, the sun was starting to come up and he didn't want Evra to find out. The air was thick with groans, and it was getting hard for me to catch a breath.

"What? Getting hard to breathe?" Larten asked as he pulled out.

I nodded. I was covered with sweat and very tired. I could only image how tired Larten must be, since he did all the hard work.

"I'll help you then."

He pressed his lips to mine again. No matter how tired I was, I always was up for this. I kissed back fiercely, wanting to suck him dry. Of course that would be like drinking poison, but I could only imagine how sexy that would be, how much he would desire me.

"Can we do this again sometime?" I asked.

"I would be honored," he said with another kiss to my forehead.

"Now," I said, "who was better? Vancha or me?"

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes! Better!"

"I would have to say Vancha," he said, but then added, "But you were definatly more..._enjoyable_."

"Thank you," I said giving him a big hug.

"You can be so...how do you youngsters say it? _Emu_ sometimes."

I looked at him in confusion for a moment, wondering what he meant before coming to a conclusion.

"Do you mean _emo_?"

"Is that not what I said?"

"No."

"Oh, well, emo then."

I started laughing, before getting shushed by Larten.

"You might wake Evra!" he hissed.

"Oh, right."

We laid together for a while in the dark, giving and receiving kisses. I would have given anything to be able to lay there forever with him.

"I guess Christmas is over then.Too bad," I said, laying my head over his heart, "I was really enjoying this Christmas too."

"So was I Darren, so was I."

"Same time next year?" I asked.

I became aware that my eyes were starting to droop. He must have noticed because he started messaging my body, making me relaxed and tired.

"We do not have to wait until then," he whispered.

"That's good..." I yawned sleepily.

"Getting tired?" he asked.

"Tired? Of course not," I lied. "I'm up for...another...round..."

"I am sure you are." he said gently, laying me next to him.

I immediatly curled up to his chest. He took one of my hands and gave it a small kiss.

"Our little secret?"

"Of course not," I said sarcastically. "I was planning on telling Evra tomorrow."

"You are horrible at lying, you know that?"

I blushed. Was I really that bad a liar? Not like he was any different. Telling me that potion years ago was completely safe. Feh.

"Just promise me..." I said inbetween sleepy yawns. "You'll never leave me."

Larten smiled and gave me another kiss, this time sweet and sentimental.

"Who would want to?"

"I love you...Larten..."

I felt my eyes closing, and soon, there was nothing but darkness. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was:

"I love you too Darren."

**Afterwards:**

My eyes opened slowly. Someone was poking me in my side. I smiled warmly, thinking it was Larten. I was wrong. It was Evra. I bolted upright, startling the snake-boy. I looked around. I was no longer in Larten's room, or even in his bed, I was in mine.

"Wow. Nice duds," Evra said, poking at my leather shirt. "Where'd you get 'em?"

I was a little slow into figuring out what was going on. I was in my bed, fully dressed. I was beinging to wonder if it was all a dream, but the fact I still had the leather clothes was proof that it wasn't.

"Larten gave them to me," I told him slowly, still lost in thought.

"Larten? Who's Larten?" he asked.

I blushed.

"I mean, Mr. Crepsley."

"Since when have you called him Larten?"

"I don't know. I guess it kind of slipped out."

"Whatever."

"How did I get back here?" I asked.

The last thing I remembered was...

"Mr. Crepsley brought you over early this morning. I was half asleep, but he said something about how you and him were discussing vampire stuff and that you fell asleep."

"Yeah, now I remember..." I lied. "What time is it now?"

"Almost three. In the afternoon that is," Evra said. "I've already had lunch and went to say goodbye to Debbie. I told her that you were still sleeping but you wanted to say goodbye."

"Thanks Evra," I said.

Somehow, I seemed less concerned about Debbie and her relations to me. Was I no longer interested? Afterall, I had told Larten I loved him...

"We have to get ready to get on a train," Evra said. "Hurry up and well, get ready, seeing as how you're already dressed."

"Do you really think I should wear this outside?"

"That's what I bought it for," came a sexy sounding voice from the doorway.

An older looking Larten stood in the doorway. He had dark circles under his eyes from waking up when it was still light outside.

"Hey," I said with a small smile.

"Hurry up!" he snapped. "I don't want to stay here anymore than necessary."

Evra said something about going down to the lobby to look at some stuff, leaving me alone to get ready.

"You didn't have to snap at me," I whined to Larten once we were alone.

"If I did not," he apologized, coming over where I was standing in front of the mirror, "Evra might have started wondering."

I longed to continue it, but I didn't want to risk getting caught.

I packed up all my stuff into a suitcase and followed Larten who had his bags down to the lobby where Evra was with his luggage. From there, we went to the train station where we caught the earliest train to a town closest to "home".

"It feels good to be going home again," Evra said as he gave a stretch on the train seat. I sat across from him with Larten.

"Yeah," I said, giving Larten's hand a tight squeeze under the table that was between us and the snake-boy, "it is."

"What do you want to do first when we get home?" my friend asked.

Larten and I exchanged glances before I answered like a smarty pants:

"Vampire stuff."

Author Note: Uh, yeah, sorry. I didn't really follow the story that good. After being threatened by a homicidal vampaneze, I highly doubt Evra would be going out shopping by himself. Sorry...this is my first posted fanfic, so be nice!...Please...


End file.
